


Never dying sparkling fire

by Cloudyjongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Choi Jongho, Dom Park Seonghwa, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Sub Choi Jongho, Top Park Seonghwa, a tiny bit of angst, just a small small small amount, this will have about 15k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: Few past months have been a little rough on Jongho. He needs something to help him let his emotions out, so he goes to a bdsm club. There he catches the eye of one particulally hot, intimidating and popular dom.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 73
Kudos: 281





	1. As it starts, boom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my another underrated ship story! I fell in love with jonghwa so i just HAD to write this. This story will have 4 chapters, 15k words. 
> 
> Captions and title from hala hala.
> 
> My twitter: @ramenofwonho

Jongho hadn't been this nervous in a LONG time. And by a long time he meant for years. He was known to be a shy but shameless, strong and stupidly brave boy, yet now he was about to pee himself.

Okay, no. 

Jongho stood in front of a bdsm club. He could hear the screams and cries coming from there, even if nothing could be heard. That club was the reason why he was nervous.

Let's take a look back, to last month.

Jongho had broken up with his long time boyfriend Gunhak about six months ago, but he had never felt this bad. This vulnerable. He was a mess.

Last month was the worst one for him. Exams and projects had pressed him tightly against the wall, not giving space to breathe. His sleeping schedule had been shit, he hadn't eaten properly, he had felt so stressed that he had actually ripped some hair off his head. But then he had ran to Gunhak at supermarket and had had to face his gorgeous ass who ended up insulting him, almost making Jongho cry. As if that wasn't enough, Jongho had fallen sick. He had had fever for three days, missed four exams and important classes, and god, he had felt horrible.

When he was sick, there was no one who would've taken care of him. He didn't really have friends. Not a lot. 

When Jongho had tried to do chicken soup and burnt it completely, he had reached his limit.

Jongho had sobbed for hours. He had felt so alone, so broken, so disrespected. The amount of stress he had had been so big that it just... got to him. His eyes had been so full of tears and heart so painful that he hadn't seen anything. He had just laid on the floor, feeling numb with a pounding headache. 

But he was a naive stupid boy anyways.

He wanted to forget everything. To just lay down on a swimming mattress and let the waves take him to somewhere around the world.

But vacation wasn't the answer. He was a freshman in college with no money. He needed something quick, cheap and well stress-relieving.

Bdsm.

Jongho had heard a couple talk about it in a bus, and after getting home he had searched for it.

God, how would it feel like to just let someone take the lead and treat him like they wanted? To cause him so much pain in the right places that it turned in to pleasure? Jongho had an average pain tolerance, sometimes lower, sometimes higher. Maybe he should try.

He hadn't known that there were so many bdsm clubs in Seoul. It wasn't easy to access them, because you can't just put an ad to a newspaper and tell people to come to your bdsm club. It didn't work like that. Jongho had searched and searched, until he had found the club. The Illusion.

That moment Jongho had said 'Fuck Gunhak'. He was sick and tired of feeling like shit and blaming himself for their break up. He needed a getaway.

But was bdsm the answer?

People on internet said it was. All of the bent up stress and frustrations unloaded when you screamed and cried in pain while begging for more.

The message he had gotten from the club had been simple:

'Dress up in black clothes and put a green handkerchief to your jeans. No matter how but just put it there.'

So there Jongho was, wearing a black turtleneck and black really tight jeans with a bright green handkerchief attached to the loop of his jeans. 

He had applied a small amount of make up just to look a little more like a human, a little less like a monster who slept three hours per every night.

The wind blew harshly, as if mocking him about his cowardness. The weather was chilly, but it wasn't the only reason shivers ran down his spine. It was now or never.

Jongho breathed in, and knocked on the door, his hand trembling more than when he had confessed to his first crush at seventh grade. 

A tall, scary looking guy opened the door. He was really muscular and tall. His shirt hugged the curves of his muscles, and when the guy crossed his arms on his chest, Jongho was sure the shirt would rip.

"This isn't a place for kids." The man grunted out.

Jongho was taken back. Bdsm was supposed to be for everyone over 18, not depending on how they looked.

"I'm not a kid." Jongho said, his voice unamused.

"You're literally pouting."

He quickly straightened his back and created a stone-hard expression on his face, shooting daggers at the man.

"Just let me in, i'm having shit time and now that i finally mustered up my courage and ACTUALLY knocked, you won't let me in?" Jongho huffed.

"How old are you?" 

"19." Jongho said, rolling his eyes.

"You ain't shit. You're sixteen or seventeen."

"Excuse me, you fucker? You're supposed ask for my ID, not guess my age? How did you even get this job?"

"Stop teasing him Matthew." Another guy walked to them, glaring at the man. He was about Jongho's height.

"BM, you idiot." Matthew (or BM?) said to the other man, punching his arm.

"Right, sorry. We're not supposed to tell his real name. This asshole here is BM, i'm Taehyung, but people also call me Joseph. Whatever suits your mouth."

The look Joseph gave him made the hair on his arms stand up. Joseph's face was really narrow, but with strong jawline and high cheekbones. He looked breathtaking.

If all the men inside were this hot, Jongho wasn't sure if he could stay there over five minutes.

"Give me your ID." Joseph said, startling Jongho. 

Jongho's trembling fingers made their way to the pocket of his padded jacket (which was probably the reason BM had called him a baby. The jacket was huge) and pulled out his driving license.

It was as if Joseph teased him for fun, because he let his fingers touch Jongho's before finally taking the card, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Choi Jongho. October 12th, 2000. A baby, but legal. Come on in." Joseph pushed BM to the side to give Jongho space.

Jongho took few deep breaths, and stepped inside. He jumped a bit when the heavy door closed with a loud bang, earning chuckles from Joseph.

"Don't be scared."

Jongho wanted to cry.

Now that he was actually inside the club, his heart beat so fast that he started to sweat from the speed his blood circulated.

The hallway they were in was really dimly lit. The carpet under his feet was black, as well as everything else in there. People sat on the matte black couches, drinking something alcoholic. Their clothes were similar to Jongho's, and he patted himself mentally on shoulder. Great choice, now he would blend in well.

"Welcome to Overture. This is kinda like a calming place. No sounds, not too bright lights, comfy couches. A bar." Joseph said, walking forward with his hand on the small of Jongho's back, guiding him forward.

Were all workers here that flirty? Except BM, of course.

"I-it's. Cool. Yeah." Jongho stuttered.

"Here's the cloakroom. Leave your jacket here, and our darling Somin will take your belongings, like wallet, phone, ID... you can't bring those inside the actual club."

Jongho shrugged off his jacket and checked his pockets thrice to make sure he didn't leave anything there. And to get him more time to prepare.

He turned to Joseph, who just shot him a smile and guided him to the reception. One girl stood behind it, wearing tight, shiny black leather dress.

"Hello Somin, we got fresh meat." Joseph said, stopping just before the table.

"Nice. Name?" The girl, Somin asked him.

"Choi Jongho."

"Medical history."

"Nothing bad. Broke bones as a kid, sprained my ankle last fall." 

What was this all for?

"Birthday."

"October 12th, 2000."

"Blood type?" Somin asked.

"Woah woah, what's this all for?" Jongho asked, taken back. His heart hammered against his chest hard.

"Safety reasons. We're just writing your stuff to our system, so if something happens during the time in there we know what to do to you." Joseph answered him, leaning against the reception table.

Jongho stared at him, his mouth little open. Joseph just smirked and winked at him.

"Blood type?" Somin asked him again.

"O."

"Sexuality?"

"Gay as fuck."

"Preferences?"

"How the hell would i know? This is my first time in here, for fuck's sake." Jongho huffed.

Joseph snorted, and smiled at him.

"You're absolutely right, Jongho. You have probably never done everything related to bdsm?" 

"No." Jongho said, this time letting his natural pout come out. He always pouted when being angry or upset.

"Are you a virgin?" Somin asked.

Jongho blushed. God, this was humiliating.

"No."

"Second timer?" Joseph asked. Jongho was pretty sure Joseph's question had nothing to do with his profile, Somin wouldn't write it up.

"If you're that curious, third timer."

"Man, you're hot stuff in there."

Jongho didn't even want to think about the times he had had sex with Gunhak. Now that he thought back, it had been horrible.

"Dom or sub?" Somin asked him.

Jongho was growing tired of these questions.

"Oh fuck this." Jongho said, crossing his hands on his chest.

"No, Jongho honey, calm down." Joseph said while laughing his ass off.

Jongho glared at him, lips forming a pout again.

"Why did you come to here?" Joseph asked once his laughter died down.  
"I'm only asking you because i'm trying to figure out if you're dominant or submissive. Or a switch."

"Last six months has been shit. Like literally shit. My fucking boyfriend and i broke up, i had exams, i slept and still sleep like three hours a night, i feel numb. I'm so fucking stressed, tired and broken and feel like shit that i need- that i need-" Jongho tried to calm his erratic breathing down and prevent himself from crying. He hated crying. More than anything.

"You need someone to break you. To bully you to the edge, over the edge, to make you endure more than you can. You want to be broken. You NEED someone to bend you a little more in order to let out those emotions storming inside you." Joseph continued his sentence, walking closer to Jongho. He felt intimidated.

Jongho could do nothing but stare to Joseph's eyes, his chest heaving a little and moist eyes drying themselves up.

"Isn't that right?" Joseph asked.

Jongho nodded. That was exactly what he needed.

"Words, honey."

"Yes." Jongho breathed out.

"Somin, he's a sub." Joseph said, turning to face the woman.

"Indeed. And Jongho?" Somin asked, lifting her gaze from the computer screen.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck your boyfriend. Fuck him. He doesn't deserve you."

Jongho smiled, for the first time in weeks. 

Joseph snorted.

"You can think about that sentence in two different ways, so Jongho, please don't fuck him. There's so many good men behind that door."

Jongho laughed, blushing. 

"Shut up." 

"So, Jongho, only one last thing left. Which bracelet do you take?" Somin asked. 

"Bracelet?"

Joseph picked the different coloured bracelets.

"Black for a dom with a sub, white for a sub with a dom. Pink for a sub searching for a dom, light blue for a dom searching for a sub. Purple for a guide or a leader who helps people. Orange for a newcomer, who is only getting to know bdsm." 

Jongho blinked.

"Definitely not black, white, light blue or purple. Do you want to search for a dom or just get to know this?" Joseph asked.

"Orange one, thanks." Jongho said.

"I agree with you." Joseph picked the orange one, and gently tied it around Jongho's wrist.

"If you have white bracelet or orange bracelet, people won't approach you in order to try to court you. Only if the bracelet is on a good place and people can see it, though. They might come talk to you and guide you." Joseph explained.

"Court me?" Jongho asked.

"By courting i mean a dom approaching you to get you to be their sub. Usually if both are interested, they meet again and discuss more. Then they get to known each other, discuss rules and interests and other important stuff. After that is claiming, you get the white bracelet and you're property of the dom. Only inside this club though, if you haven't talked about continuing outside too."

Jongho nodded. Simple enough.

"We're ready to go, Jongho. Nervous?" Joseph asked, straightening up.

"And scared, but i'm already here so..."

"That's my man. Let's go."

They waved to Somin and walked forward on the hallway. People greeted Joseph, but the eyes on him made Jongho uncomfortable. Definitely something he needed to work on.

"Now, after we step inside End of the beginning aka the club, different rules apply. You need to call every dom master. No matter what bracelet you have, or if they have a sub. We don't tolerate sexual harassment here. If someone approaches you and you don't like it, tell them to give you space. However, if someone tries to take you forcefully with them, there are these red buttons everywhere around the room. Press it and we got security guards to protect you." Joseph said while pointing to a red button on the wall.

"There's a bar, and a stage. There's a show going on right now. If you have a dom and you want to be on stage, you both need to write a contract about it and after that you can give shows." Joseph continued.

Jongho nodded, tapping his leg nervously against the floor.

"There's a big black door with gold. It's the door to the private rooms and the VIP side. You need to buy a membership in order to go inside. But this part of the club is free."

"I'm not gonna pay, i'm a broke student." 

Joseph laughed.

"Your dom can pay you, also. Keep that in your mind. And don't be scared. There are chairs in front of the stage, sit down and enjoy the show. Look around, get know to people. You can leave whenever you want to. And the bartender at the bar who wears red leather shorts, garters and a red long sleeved croptop is Jiwoo. She's a dom, but when she doesn't have customers, she's doing drinks. Go talk to her if you're really nervous, just tell her that you're a first timer and that Joseph gave you a tour. She can... be a lot. She can try to intimate and dominate you, in a playful manner, so don't be scared."

Jongho nodded, his brains full of information. 

"In you go. Good luck." Joseph opened the doors, and Jongho breathed in before opening his eyes.

What his eyes met was something had expected, but also something he hadn't.

The club was BIG. Right in front of his eyes was empty space, only god knows why, but then there was rows of chairs before the stage. On the left was the bar, more black couches and tables and a pool table. On the right however, were the black doors with golden details Joseph had talked about. The whole space was black and dark purple, the two colours alternating. Black walls, purple mats. Black couches, purple chairs in front of the stage. It was dimly lit, but still bright enough.

Joseph closed to doors behind him. People looked at him, but his attention was on the stage.

A woman was tied up to position which looked really uncomfortable, and the another woman behind him was fucking her with a dildo. Jongho walked a little forward to see the show better. The submissive woman had angry red marks everywhere around his body, some of them even bled. The woman moaned loudly, cursing out. Jongho swallowed, but he couldn't lie. The thought of being tied up, not able to do anything at all, had his stomach twisting in anticipation.

The people sitting and watching didn't really pay attention to Jongho. They were men and women with black bracelets and subs sitting on their laps, but he also saw pink and light blue bracelets. Jongho bit his lower lip. He had never felt like this; so out of place, but still so damn good.

As he walked a little forward, he saw a man approaching him. He had a light blue bracelet, but god, he was hot. Tall and muscular. But the man seemed to be much older than Jongho, somewhere around 40 probably. Not Jongho's ideal type.

Jongho became even more nervous as the man came closer. He had thought maybe the man was heading towards the stage, but he seemed to be wrong.

The man stopped right in front of Jongho, his gaze really strong.

"Show me your wrist." The man said.

"W-what?" Jongho asked.

"Don't talk to me like that. Show me your wrist."

Jongho was quick to look at his left wrist. Now he got it why the man seemed to be so interested about his wrist, his shirt had covered his bracelet.

Jongho pulled his sleeve up, showing the orange colour. The other man huffed, crossing his muscular arms on his chest.

"Don't give us false hope, boy. One day when you choose to change that" -He pointed at Jongho's bracelet-  
"From orange to pink, make sure to find me."

"Y-yeah." Jongho stuttered out.

"Yeah what?" The man asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes, master." Jongho breathed out. This was all so new and exciting.

"Good boy."

The man winked at him before continuing his trip to the chairs, probably to watch the show. 

Jongho stood there breathless, before he walked towards the bar. He definitely needed something to get his bravery out. This was a new side of himself he had never seen. Jongho was never shy with new people or strangers, but here the people just... had so strong auras, so dominant auras, that it almost made Jongho bare his neck. 

"What you want to drink, pretty boy?"

Jongho startled a bit. He had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't even realised he was at the bar already. He faced a woman, Jiwoo, judged by her clothes.

"I-I don't actually know." Jongho said, feeling so out of place.

"Newbie? How cute." Jiwoo chuckled, smiling at him.

"Yeah. I just got here, Joseph showed me around."

"Joseph? Oh! Nice to meet you, i'm Jiwoo. Please don't be scared." 

Jongho smiled a little.

"I'm Jongho, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine, Jongho. What colour is your wrist?" Jiwoo asked, doing a drink at the same time.

Jongho didn't bother answering, he just lifted his hand up and smiled.

"How can you be so cute? Do you pout?" Jiwoo cooed.

Jongho laughed. How did Jiwoo find him cute at a bdsm bar?

"You should see me when i get angry. I think i've pouted like four times since i knocked on the door."

Jiwoo laughed and handed him a drink.

"Can you please pout at me? Pretty please? Not as pretty as you but almost?" Jiwoo asked, reaching for Jongho's hand and holding it.

Jongho laughed, and then gave her the best pout he could do, earning coos and pinches to his cheeks.

"God, you're adorable. Are you a sub?" 

"Yeah." Jongho admitted, biting his lower lip a bit.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. Being a sub is just like being a dom, it's nothing different. You see that guy over there?" Jiwoo asked, pointing a really tall man.

"He's Yunho, and he's like 6 feet or something, but he's a sub. That short guy beside him is Hongjoong. You can see Hongjoong being Yunho's dom a lot, those guys have a little bdsm circle where they change their subs and doms. They're really nice."

Jongho nodded. Maybe being a sub wasn't that bad.

"And like think about it. You get the aftercare. You'll be peppered with kisses and cuddles and gifts, your dom will take good care of you."

Jongho smiled. He would really like that.

"Drink up boy, the night is young." Jiwoo said, letting go of Jongho's wrist.

And Jongho did.

The rest of the night Jongho just walked around and got to know the place. He watched some of the shows (which had made his cock harden a bit) and he was getting real tipsy by all the free drinks Jiwoo gave him. The woman probably had a soft spot for Jongho, otherwise he wouldn't had drank that much, the drinks were really expensive. The system worked like this: you buy a drink, they write it up, and then you pay when you're leaving. Simple and working.

"Jongho, are you leaving?" Jiwoo asked, when she saw Jongho stand up carefully and wobble around a little.

"Yeah. Thank you, i had fun, thanks to you. I didn't look like a total noob." Jongho chuckled.

"Do you want me to escort you out?" Jiwoo asked, holding Jongho still. 

"No, i think i'll manage."

"Please take a cab. You're way too drunk to walk back home, they'll kidnapp you. And i want to see you here next time." Jiwoo said, caressing Jongho's hand.

"I will, don't worry about me." Jongho smiled.

"You're like my little brother. A little brother i could definitely fuck." 

Jongho snorted, and slapped Jiwoo playfully.

"I'm not kidding!"

"Yeah, me neither. You're pretty as fuck, but man, i'm so gay that it hurts. But i would really like fucking with you. Because i feel like i might be a little hetero for you- my big sister, and no offence, but i'm never hetero. Anygays, i really need to go."

Jiwoo laughed hard at Jongho's drunken drabbles.

"Okay, go then, cinderella. Before the clock strikes twelve."

Jongho saluted at her, before turning and walking to the door, stepping to the hallway once it was opened for him.

"Enjoyed your time?" Joseph asked, walking yo Jongho.

"It was really nice. I love Jiwoo, she's such a funny girl." Jongho slurred a bit on his words, and gave Joseph his bracelet.

"Oh no, keep it. Keep it as a memory of your first ever bdsm club experience."

Jongho smiled, and why did Joseph look so good? He looked reaaaaaaally comfortable. Like a pillow. Speaking of pillows, Jongho would really like to sleep. 

Jongho hugged Joseph, snuggling to his chest. Joseph and Somin laughed at him, but Jongho just hugged the man for a while, before letting go.

"See you.... some day. Tomorrow. Next week. Next month. Next year. Next... decade!" Jongho exclaimed loudly, before waddling away, patting BM to his back and leaving to get a cab. 

He would so regret this the next morning.


	2. Burst up that first spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get started.

God he had regretted it. But it was nothing compared to the amount of shame he had to face.

Bdsm club wasn't exactly a place where you... got wasted. You needed to be in your right mind there, otherwise things could go shit real fast. But Jongho had had too many drinks (he blamed Jiwoo for that, she gave him all the drinks for free after all) and now BM was laughing at him.

"I'm surprised you came back! Were the drinks that good last time?"

"Shut the fuck up. I'm a college student and i will drink if i visit a club." Jongho muttered, poking BM's chest with his index finger.

BM just snorted and let him inside. 

This time entering wasn't that scary. He didn't have Joseph, but he knew what waited for him.

"Jongho! Great to see you! Was your hangover bad?" Somin asked as Jongho neared the reception.

"Why is everyone reminding me of it? I'm embarrassed enough by just thinking about it!" Jongho groaned.

"I'm sorry. Jiwoo and Joseph might remind you too, but don't care about them. They're stupid anyways."

"Oh come on Somin, already badmouthing me?" Joseph walked towards them with a smile on his face.

Jongho smiled at him.

"So, Jongho, what colour are you sporting today?" Somin asked him.

Jongho hadn't really talked about it. He kinda wanted to switch to pink, but was he brave enough? 

"I don't know. I didn't really think about it." He sighed, leaning against the table.

"I recommend taking the orange one. You can come change it later if you want to." Somin said, smiling gently.

Jongho felt really good with Somin and Joseph. 

"Then i'll just do that. You know better than me anyways." Jongho let Joseph tie the bracelet on, before waving to them and stepping inside the club again.

The place looked exactly same as it had looked a week ago. But the atmosphiere was different. 

He didn't feel as scared as he had felt last week. He was more on the calm side now that he knew how to act and how to stay... sober. He knew not to trust Jiwoo and never, ever trust his alcohol tolerance. 

Jongho was a strong man. His hands were really strong. People in school knew him as the apple guy. Sometimes students came to him during lunch just to get their apples in half. It was easier to eat like that.

He was strong under the skin too. Atleast he liked to think and act like that. People knew him as the quiet but bitchy, snappy boy, who could talk you to the floor. And that was the act he kept on, to cover his real, true self.

But he was here to embrace his inner personality. He hated crying, but he wanted to cry. He hated pain, but he wanted to suffer. He hated not being able to control himself, but he wanted to be controlled. He hated to be restricted, but he wanted to be tied up and thrown around.

Lot of people were watching the show. Jongho stepped forward too, his heart picking up its pace as he saw what was going on.

The tall dude Jiwoo had pointed at last week was there, on his knees and back facing the audience as the small guy whispered something to his ear while playing with the whip.

He saw the tall guy, Yunho, visibly shiver from the words, but it didn't take long until the first hit came. Yunho cried out loud, his back arching, but the small guy (who Jongho thought was Hongjoong) held Yunho from his hair. Jongho's scalp ached by just watching it. 

The hits continued to come and he was pretty sure Yunho was sobbing. Hongjoong used the whip talentedly, each hit powerful enough to have the whole club hearing the smack. Hongjoong made Yunho count each one and thank him after.

As Yunho let out the number 40 weakly, Hongjoong threw the whip away and grabbed Yunho's chin, whispering something again. Yunho's face was full of tears and snot, but the way he looked at Hongjoong stabbed Jongho's heart. They were in love. This was a mutual agreement. Hongjoong enjoyed making Yunho have pain, Yunho enjoyed the pain Hongjoong caused him.

The show went on. From blowjob to preparing Yunho, Jongho swallowed. His pants were a little tight. Jongho quickly understood that Hongjoong's and Yunho's contract also allowed sex. Bdsm wasn't only sadism/machocism things, it could be sex too.

But god, when Hongjoong entered Yunho, Jongho saw white for a while. He had never seen anyone fuck. It looked so damn enjoyable and hot. 

Jongho felt a little dizzy. He wanted to be like that too. He wanted to be hurted, humiliated, insulted, praised (more praising than insulting, Jongho was a baby) and loved.

Yunho's moans filled the whole room.

Jongho's pants tightened more and he bit his lower lip, fiddling with the sleeve or his silky shirt.

His outfit for today was simple but sexy; tight black jeans and a black silk buttoned-up longsleeved shirt. A little bit of makeup. That was it.

Jongho let his poor lower lip free from his teeth and sighed quietly.

"Are you bored?" A low, husky voice whispered straight to his ear. 

Jongho startled. His heart jumped to his throat, but he couldn't bring himself to answer or to turn around.

"Ignoring me, hm?" The hot breath of the man tickled Jongho's earlobe, making shivers run down his spine.

Jongho's heart beat faster than it had never done. He looked for any last pieces of bravery and slowly, painfully slowly turned around.

His breath hitched.

A man slightly taller than him stood there looking at him, no emotions crossing his face.

He looked quite intimidating, 

Black hair was sweeped to the back, only few strands falling on his forehead. His eyebrows were thick and dark, contrasting his face really well. 

The eyes. The irises were completely black, like a black hole. The purple and white lights of the club reflected on the eyes of this man. God, it looked so pretty.

The clothes he wore made it even worse for Jongho. He wore tight jeans with chains, a turtleneck with harnesses, and a long leather coat which was open. All in black. 

Jongho almost drooled.

The man lifted his right eyebrow, still no emotions.

"I-i'm sorry." Jongho blurted out. He was so stunned by this man that he had forgotten to answer.

The man stayed silent for a moment, only watching Jongho.

"You forgot something. From the end." His voice was low and husky, making Jongho have shivers running down his spine.

Shit.

"I'm sorry, master." Jongho quickly blurted out, bowing his head a little. He didn't know if he was supposed to bow, but he would do a full bow if this man asked. Heck, he would jump off a cliff if this man asked him to.

The man hummed, tilting his head a little. Jongho began to sweat and blush, not used to this fine men watching him. It was silent between them, only Yunho's moans and cries heard.

"Were you bored?" The man asked him.

"N-no, master." Jongho said.

"Why did you sigh then? Is their show bad?" The man asked, pointing Yunho and Hongjoong.

"No!" Jongho quickly answered, not wanting to hurt their feelings, even though they couldn't even hear them.

The man leaned closer, one hand on Jongho's shoulder.

"Why don't you go up there and show us how to be a good boy? How to take it all, take all the pain and pleasure master gives you." He stretched the word 'all' and god, it was so hot.

Jongho wanted to run. The closeness of the man was too much, but yet Jongho's legs refused to move.

"I-i'm just... just experiencing..." Jongho whispered. 

Why did he get so shy suddenly?

"Hmm?" The man asked, his long, slender fingers grabbing Jongho's wrist and sliding it upper to find the bracelet.

Jongho was sure he could feel how fast his heart thumbed from the tight grip he had.

"Looks like you didn't lie to me." He said, letting Jongho's wrist free. 

Jongho swallowed, his skin tingling everywhere where the man touched.

"Nice shirt, by the way. Exposes your collarbones really well." 

And that's how the man left. Without giving Jongho his name, without giving Jongho time to answer.

Jongho was so out of it that he only snapped out of it when people started clapping, signifing the end of Hongjoon's and Yunho's show. Jongho saw Hongjoong coop Yunho to his hands the bridal stule (god Hongjoong was strong), and carry him to somewhere. 

Jongho sighed, and walked to the bar. People chatted happily, drank some wine and laughed.

"Jongho! Are you sober?" Jiwoo teased him.

Jongho rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You're such a hoe, Jiwoo." He said, laughing. Jongho leaned against the table, his elbows resting on top of it.

"Oh, feel free to tell me why?" Jinwoo smirked and leaned closer.

"You made me drink too much. I think that was a little mean, don't you think so too?" Jongho felt safe with Jiwoo, so he had no problem with joking around with her. 

"Mean?" Jiwoo asked, taking Jongho's hand to his.

"Yeah. Made the poor college student drink too much. Probably wanted a piece of this ass," Jongho smirked back.

Jiwoo only smiled at him for a while, before she squeezed his hand.

"Took advantage of my bad alcohol tolerance."

Jiwoo smirked, and her eyes darkened a bit.

"Uh-huh? I took advantage of you?"

Jongho enjoyed this. They both know they weren't serious. People had stopped to watch and listen to them, many pairs of curious eyes drilling holes to Jongho's back.

Jiwoo let go of his hand and walked slowly to the door which led out behind the bar. She then stopped in front of Jongho, still smirking.

Jongho lifted his right eyebrow, a smug smile in his lips. Jiwoo's face had gone completely emotionless.

"Jongho. On your knees." Jiwoo's voice snapped like a thunder, like a lightningbolt on the lonely tree on a field.

"What makes you think i would kneel for you?" Jongho asked.

"Hmm. I don't know, maybe it's how you look. Like a whore who would like to get fucked and humiliated."

Shivers ran down Jongho's spine. In the corner of his eye he saw a familiar long leather jacket, which belonged to the man he had drooled after.

Jongho wanted to put on a show.

"Me? You look like you haven't had a dick in your ass for years," Jongho said, crossing his arms on his chest. Some people gasped.

A psychopathic smile rose to Jiwoo's face. Jongho felt proud, he had done that. He had teased Jiwoo to the edge by just so few words.

Jiwoo stepped forward with slow steps. She neared Jongho like a prey, never letting her eyes fall off.

Jongho was still smiling. Until Jiwoo's hand made its way to Jongho's hair, pulling it back and baring his neck.

Jongho tried to resist, to do anything, but it didn't work.

"On your knees, Jongho." Came the command again.

Jongho refused to let his knees give out, even if they were trembling from the rush of adrenaline.

"Not for you." Jongho said, before Jiwoo pulled so hard that tears rose to his eyes. 

It was dead silent. Even the music had been turned off.

As much as he tried to resist, when Jiwoo twisted her hand a bit and her other hand pressed Jongho down from his shoulder, his knees gave out. Jongho collapsed on his knees on the floor, and Jiwoo let her hand drop from Jongho's hair.

"So nice of you to submit for me."

Jongho tried to look up, but quickly looked back down.

"No-o, don't even try. Now apologize for your master." Jiwoo said, her each word laced with authority.

Jongho stayed silent.

"Say 'I'm sorry for being such a bad boy and upsetting my master by behaving too bravely.'"

Jongho still stayed silent.

Jiwoo leaned over, and whispered to his ear:  
"Do it."

"I-i'm sorry for being such a bad boy and upsetting my master by behaving too bravely. I'm sorry for teasing your, master." Jongho quickly said, his heart beating fast.

Jiwoo hummed, and straightened her back.

"Bad boys deserve punishments, right? Well your punishment is... drinking everything i give you tonight." Jongho could hear the smile on Jiwoo's voice, and he lifted his head up and pouted at her.

"Oh come on, that is so mean! I don't want to get drunk again, that was the worst hangover in my life!"

People started clapping again. They had really enjoyed their little show, because if Jongho didn't see incorrectly, someone was jacking off.

The thought of someone jacking off to something he had done should've disgusted him, but the only thing he felt eas excitement. He had enjoyed the situation, and the fact that it had created boners made it even better.

And the mystery man had watched, too.

Jiwoo laughed and walked back behind the bar table.

"Too bad. You were adorable when drunk."

Jongho rose up and quickly made sure his jeans were still clean, and then leaned against the table again.

"Alright, give me something. I didn't want to be sober anyways."

Jiwoo handed him a drink, and Jongho took it gladly. The drink was pretty mild and sweet, making Jongho's mouth salivate more.

"You still with the orange bracelet?" Jiwoo asked.

"Yeah." Jongho answered her, taking a sip.

"You handled the situation really well. With your real dom you wouldn't speak like that because your poor ass could feel it, but i mean, we put on a great show." Jiwoo said, smiling.

"Definitely. One hot man was watching, god did you see him? I met him today and i almost drooled."

"Which one was it? I can get you a name and number," Jiwoo smiled.

"He had long, black leather ja-" Jongho's sentence got off, as he caught a glimpse of a too familiar face entering the club.  
"You must be kidding me." He breathed out, turning to look at the man completely.

There, in all his glory, stood Gunhak.

Jongho wanted to fall straight through the floor. He hated and absolutely despised Gunhak. Their breakup hadn't been the exactly calmest one, it contained a lot of yelling, fighting and tears (from Jongho, Gunhak was an emotionless bastard) and god Jongho wanted to hide.

"What's wrong?" Jiwoo asked.

"My fucking ex. Hide me." Jongho said, quickly covering the side of his face with his hand.

"Who?"

"Just fucking- get me out. I'm not gonna face him!" Jongho whispered, turning his back to Gunhak.

"Come here-" Jiwoo was about to save him behind the bar table, but the familiar low voice was faster.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Jongho."

Jongho muttered 'oh fuck me' under his breath, and turned around.

"Gunhak." He simply said.

"Come on, don't give me 'Gunhak'. Give me a hug instead." Gunhak said, smiling.

"I'd rather not." Jongho said, gritting his teeth.

"You're still mad about our break up, aren't you?"

"Yeah, kinda." Jongho rolled his eyes.

"You were always so feisty. Now i miss being with you."

"Well i don't." Jongho said.

"Don't be so mean to me. Out of all places, i found you from bdsm club. Have you been here for long time?" Gunhak asked, sounding actually genuinely curious.

"You don't need to know that, do you?" Jongho said, glaring at Gunhak. 

Jiwoo had moved to clean the tables, giving them space.

"Well, actually, i don't. Because all i need to know is that-" Gunhak started, licking his lips. His hands moved fast and grabbed Jongho's waist, pulling him against Gunhak's body.  
"Is that we're both here, you're kinky, horny and i want to touch and kiss you again." He whispered to Jongho's ear.

Jongho saw red. He had no permission to touch Jongho. Jongho had the orange bracelet, and Gunhak knew better than anyone, that Jongho wanted him to stay away.

Jongho tried to push himself off, but Gunhak's grip got even tighter, tight enough to hurt him.

"Don't be a bad boy, Jongho."

Jongho snapped. He pushed Gunhak away as hard as he could, ripping himself away and falling on the floor on his ass.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." Jongho said, each word dripping venom.

"Why, Jongho? We broke up so suddenly. It was a mistake, and you were so angry. We only fought." Gunhak said, sighing. They had earned an audience once again.

"Yeah? I was so angry, huh?" Jongho said, his eyes wide and lips curled to a sarcastic smile.

He stood up staring at Gunhak.

"You cheated on me. With three guys. T-h-r-e-e guys. I found out and wanted to break up, then you got mad, and i was already mad, we yelled, i cried, you laughed, we yelled a little more and then you fucking punched me. Does it ring bells?" Jongho asked, stepping closer.  
"I have pictures of that black eye you gave me, you sick fuck. It fucking hurted. You wanna know how much? I can give you one too, if you want to." Jongho said, walking even closer.

Gunhak looked at him like he was about to kill Jongho.

It was dead silent.

Gunhak grabbed Jongho's wrist, pulling his forward again, almost making him fall.

"Don't touch me!"

"Watch your mouth, slut." Gunhak sounded so fucking scary that Jongho almost wanted to sit on the floor and roll away.

"Don't fucking call me slut. You're the cheater here!"

Gunhak grabbed his hair, yanking it back.

"You piece of shit." Gunhak leaned closer, his lips just beside Jongho's cheek. Jongho trashed in his grip. Why wasn't anyone helping him?

"Let go of him."

That voice. That belonged to the hot man.

"Go fuck your own bitches and don't interfere in mine." Gunhak said.

The man probably walked closer, because he saw Gunhak straighten. Before anyone could say a word, Gunhak got kicked to his shin, and his grip of Jongho loosened.

The hot man pulled Jongho to his chest. His hand went from Jongho's left shoulder across his chest to Jongho's side, holding him tightly but gently.

"This is a bdsm club, you know the rules. You can't touch anyone without their consent. You can't call someone 'slut' here." That man's deep voice came just beside Jongho's face. He spoke strictly and coldly, not leaving space to disagree. He felt the chest of the man vibrate as he spoke, it gave Jongho feelings of safety.

Gunhak stared at them, his nostrils flaring. Someone pressed the button on the wall, and two security guards came in running. They grabbed a cussing and fighting Gunhak before starting to drag him away.

When he disappeared behind the doors, Jongho slumped against the chest. 

"Are you okay?" The man asked.

Jongho nodded, closing his eyes.

"God, i fucking hate him. Next time i see him i'm gointo punch his lungs out."

The man behind him chuckled, and removed his hand. Jongho turned around to face the man.

"I'm Jongho. Thanks for hurting Gunhak." He said, smiling a bit.

"Seonghwa, but in here, master." 

Seonghwa. Sexy name for sexy man.

Jongho couldn't help the warmness that rose to his cheeks when Seonghwa's fingers came to touch his chin, tilting it to the left side, then to the right side.

"No scars."

"Don't worry, if it had left a scar on my face, i would've broken his kneecaps or something."

Seonghwa chuckled again, letting go of Jongho's face. Seonghwa had a small smile on his face, it suit him really well. 

"If he bothers you, get a restraining order. He makes my skin crawl."

Seonghwa looked so disgusted that Jongho snorted, nodding.

"I will."

Seonghwa shot him a one last smile before turning around and leaving the whole club.

"Oh my god Jongho! Are you okay?" Jiwoo asked, running to him.

"Less words, more alcohol. I need something strong, otherwise my heart won't calm down. Seonghwa is going to be the end to my life."

Jiwoo looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it and gave Jongho few shots.

"So Seonghwa, huh?" Jiwoo asked, as Jongho downed one shot and grimaced at the bitter taste.

"Yeah. He's kinda hot."

"He is. But he's one of the lead doms here. He has worn a light blue bracelet for years now, no one's pretty and good enough for him." Jiwoo sighed.

"Really? Is he like you?" Jongho smirked at Jiwoo's trying-to-be-mad expression.

"The only difference is that i don't want to have a sub. I enjoy changing from one to another." 

"Does he do shows?" Jongho asked.

"Yeah, only on the VIP side though. He has a long line of customers. He's famous for his brutality."

"God, i think i'm drooling." 

"You are."

"Right." Jongho quickly sucked the saliva back to his mouth and grinned.  
"So... how long is the line?"

"Oh shut it, you won't be able to handle him, you baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for being an asshole and bringing Gunhak in😳 But i mean, our man Seonghwa saving Jongho’s ass is pretty hot, right?


	3. Changing those words around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third time Jongho enters The Illusion.

One week had gone in a blink. Jongho had had an horrible week. Absolutely horrible.

More sleepless nights and a food poisoning. He didn't know what had gone bad, but that food got Jongho puking his guts out for two days.

"Hi, Jongho." Somin greeted him as he walked on the hallway.

"Hi. Give me the pink one, please."

Jongho had thought about it for the last week. He decided he was ready to not just observe, but meet people who are interested in these acts. He had realised people avoided orange bracelets. They didn't want to traumatize people, so no one really came to him, except Gunhak and that one man.

His little crush on Seonghwa was still there, and Jongho really looked forward to meeting him tonight.

"Getting braver, huh?" Somin asked, and tied to bracelet to Jongho's wrist.

"Yeah. A lot, actually." He answered, smiling a little.

"Good! Go in there and get your dom!"

Jongho grinned at her and gave thumbs up before opening the doors and stepping inside.

He smiled. He had really missed the club.

A show was going on, Jiwoo waved at Jongho before going back to hurting some man. Who liked it, of course.

Jongho walked around, his hands behind his back and smiled. He felt really good here. He didn't feel like a sad loner or a shy boy, he could be who he was.

Someone opened the golden and black doors. Jongho couldn't help being curious, and he peeked inside.

"Hey! Are you a member?" Someone asked, when Jongho took a step inside. She stood behind a reception desk with a computer, just like Somin.

"O-oh, no i'm not. I was just a little curious, that's all." Jongho tried to play it off and leave.

"Leave then. This is for VIP members only."

Jongho walked backwards akwardly, bowing.

"He's a VIP member." A familiar low voice spoke up.

"Name?" The woman asked, typing on her computer.

Before Jongho could answer, Seonghwa spoke up.

"Choi Jongho."

So Seonghwa knew his name, huh?

"I'm sorry, master, but he isn't a member."

"Oh, he is." Seonghwa's tone was strict and cold, and he seemed to try to message something to the woman. It worked, because she nodded and typed something up.

"Welcome to Beginning of the end, Mr. Choi." The woman bowed, Jongho akwardly bowing back.

Seonghwa gently nudged him forward, closing the door behind them.

"Welcome, indeed." Seonghwa murmured.

Jongho walked forward, still puzzled about the fact he was inside the VIP club. Suddenly a loud slap followed by a scream echoed around the vip section, startling Jongho. Second slap, second scream.

Seonghwa chuckled at Jongho's expression.

"Have you ever seen bdsm? Other than the shows out there?" He pointed towards the door they had come out.

"N-no."

"Not even bdsm porno?"

"No." Jongho breathed out, concentrating on the other male.

Seonghwa lifted his brow and walked towards Jongho, nearing him step by step.

"You must be either, really brave or really stupid."

"Stupid is my second name. Master." He added to make it sound a little more polite.

"You learn, i see. Do you even know what bdsm is?" Seonghwa asked, he was too close to Jongho's usual liking. But now he didn't mind it.

Their bodies were few inches away from each other.

"I know."

"Do you know what it includes?"

"Pain."

Seonghwa hummed. Jongho swallowed, not being able to take his eyes off Seonghwa.

"The dom or sub causes you pain. The pain causes you pleasure. Your pain causes your dom or sub pleasure. Your pleasure causes pleasure to your dom or sub. Simple as that. But pain can be different."

Jongho nodded. It made sense.

"The pain can be small. Like a little, little pinch on your flesh." Seonghwa whispered.

"It can be a little more. Like punch to the face." Seonghwa said, his fingers tilting Jongho's head up.

"Apart from all types of pain, it can be blinding. It can shut your mind down, it can make you see stars. It can be anything." Seonghwa let go of Jongho's chin and walked past him,

Jongho followed him like a lost puppy, glancing to the rooms where people were currently fucked and used as whatever they wanted to be. The screams continued, sending shivers down Jongho's spine.

"You're wearing pink." Seonghwa stated as he stopped in front of a closed door.

"Yeah." Jongho breathed out, not being able to look Seonghwa to his eyes.

"Does that mean you're interested in getting a dom? Or did you just want to change the color for fun?"

Jongho gathered all the bravery he had left and looked Seonghwa to his eyes.

"Maybe i'm not exactly looking for a dom, but like, ready to talk or something. To see this bdsm thing even closer. I've suffered long enough and i need to get these emotions out before i go crazy."

Seonghwa hummed.

"Well, would you be up for seeing what we use during the acts?" He asked, looking at Jongho.

"Yes."

Jongho always felt breathless around Seonghwa. He had this aura that just sucked all the air out of Jongho's lungs, made his blood circulate faster and cheeks flush. Maybe it was the look the other man owned, or maybe it was the way he carried himself. Proudly, confidently.

Seonghwa opened the door and led him inside to the dimly lit room.

"As you can see, we have many different tables here. This metallic one with leather straps, it's more for people who have kinks that involve hospital or human testing. Safe human testing, of course, just some knifeplay or regular stuff. We got a wooden table, a pillory, some gym mats, basically everything people could ever ask." Seonghwa explained, his fingers touching the metallic table as he walked past it.

"For tying people up, scarves, handcuffs, ropes, silkropes, belts. Different whips, all the way from the ones usually used for horses to wooden spank paddles. And hands, of course. Blindfolds. Gags." He pointed them to Jongho, who just watched silently. His mind was full of i want, i want, i want.

"We keep all the dangerous stuff in a locked room. There are knives, needles, guns and swords. Guns are only for the roleplaying part, some people want to get fucked by a gun. We don't kinkshame people here."

Jongho nodded, still not being able to process all this information.

"Dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, strap-ons, cockrings, fleshlights, prostate massagers, you name it, we have it." Seonghwa turned around to face stunned Jongho, who had the hairs on his arms standing up.

"And for the rules inside this room; both subs and doms need to follow their rules. They can't do anything the other hasn't agreed to. Safewords if needed."

Jongho nodded, feeling intimidated by Seonghwa.

"Come on, sit on the metallic table." Seonghwa said, and it took Jongho few seconds to actually move.

He walked to the table, feeling Seonghwa's gaze on him, and pushed himself with his hands to sit on it. The table was cold and sent shivers running down his spine. How many people had been fucked, humiliated and hurted on this table?

It made Jongho feel excited. Maybe he could be the next one.

"Lay down on your back. I'm not doing anything bad."

Jongho laid down, hissing when the cold table touched his warm skin.

"Close your eyes." Seonghwa's voice was low and calm.

Jongho closed his eyes. His heart hammered hard, excitement bubbling inside his chest.

Seonghwa's shoes clicked against the floor. He came closer to Jongho.

Warm hands touched Jongho's right hand, pulling it gently up. Something made of leather wrapped around his wrist, and Jongho's body stiffened and he tensed his muscles, ready to sit up.

"Don't worry. I'm not really tying you up, i'm only wrapping these straps around your wrists and ankles. You can pull yourself free whenever you want to."

Seonghwa's voice was so calming and gentle that Jongho's body immediately relaxed.

He felt the straps wrap around his both ankles and wrists, holding him still. They weren't tight, so Jongho knew Seonghwa wasn't lying.

"Keep your eyes closed." Came the command.

Jongho nodded mentally and listened to the quiet room. No sounds could be heard anymore, only Jongho's heartbeat.

"Imagine yourself naked there."

Jongho blushed, the imagine of being naked in front of such a holy creature like Seonghwa was hot.

"Imagine cold hands running down your hot, feverish bruised skin. They cool down your body, gently massaging the red angry marks whips have left on your beautiful skin."

Jongho shuddered at the thought.

"The hands stop on your cock. The big hands wrap around your throbbing cock which begs to be touched."

Jongho felt his cock harden.

"They slowly start pumping up and down, sliding the foreskin over your glans. Precum glistens on your cock, and you moan sweetly, as the hands tighten around it. The pace fastens."

Jongho swallowed and squeezed his fists closed.

"You can feel the warm, uneasy feeling beginning to pool in your lower abdomen, you know you're gonna cum any second now. You moan out, your back arches, but just as you reach the beginning of the climax, the hands stop and leave your cock."

Jongho let out the breath he had been holding in, his cock aching. He was hard.

"You beg for more. You beg and beg, but your master won't let you finish."

Jongho can do nothing but pout at that.

"However, your reward is on its way. You have been such a good boy that your master wants to fuck you."

Jongho smiled a little. Good boy. He had been a good boy.

"Your tired body aches and the bruises throb, just like your cock, but you hear the sound of a bottle of lube being opened."

Jongho startled at the sound of a bottle of lube being opened.

"You hear hands warming up the lube, making the lewd, wet sound be heard in the room. Your master is ready to fuck you."

Jongho heard the sound of lube being massaged between hands.

"You're waiting, your mind is hazy. All you can think of is want."

Yes. Please fuck me. Please. I'm begging you.

"You feel something against your hole, something wet and big. Your master pushes inside you, and you moan out of pleasure that fills your body."

Jongho almost moaned out loud.

"Your master buries his cock inside you and starts to fuck you. He speeds up as you start to push your hips back in want. You want to have more, more and more."

Jongho started to feel something in his abdomen.

"Rough hands grab your waist in a bruising grip, wanting to leave marks on your body to show you're someone's property."

Jongho moaned out loud.

"The cock inside you finds your prostate, and something in your brains snaps. You start moaning and mewling desperately."

The voice speaking was much closer to Jongho than it was a while ago. Jongho's breathing was fast.

"Your master fucks you so hard and mercilessly, pressing you against the table harder. He lets out growls and groans, enjoying your pretty little hole."

Jongho's abdomen felt really warm.

"His pulsating cock hits your prostate every single time he pushes inside you."

Jongho's body trembled.

"You reach your edge, and your whole body spasms as you cum at the same time as your master, his cock shooting sticky cum inside you."

The voice was just right beside his ear, and Jongho cummed with a lewd moan.

His chest heaved and he was out of breath. Jongho opened his eyes to look at the roof, blush on his cheeks. He was both embarrassed and fascinated. This man had just made him cum just by his words.

They stayed quiet, Seonghwa's breath still tickling his ear as Jongho tried to come back from that cloud he had just been on top of. His pants were slimey but he felt so damn good. He had never cummed like that.

Jongho freed his wrists and sat up, his hands falling beside his body as he stared in front of him.

"Did you like it?" Seonghwa asked, walking beside Jongho.

Jongho nodded, and bit his lower lip.

"Don't be embarrassed. That was my intention. Trust me, i've seen everything. Nothing surprises me anymore."

Jongho let out small laugh and he pulled his ankles free.

"Did that clear your mind at all?" Seonghwa asked, smiling a bit. His smile was beautiful.

"It did. Now i know for sure that i didn't make a mistake by coming there."

"So you're looking for a dom?"

Jongho thought about it a bit. It would be funnier with one same trusted partner, so...

"Yeah."

"Great. I volunteer."

That caught Jongho completely off-guard.

"F-for what?" He asked.

"For being your dominant."

Jiwoo's words echoed in his mind.

_”He has worn a light blue bracelet for years. No one’s pretty or good enough for him.”_

So how was Jongho good or pretty enough for him? He was a first-timer. He knew nothing abour bdsm and probably would never be able to handle Seonghwa completely.

"You don't need to answer me now. Maybe next week. Whenever you're ready. We can test it too."

Jongho nodded, still dumbfounded.

"I'll- I'll tell you my decision next week."

Seonghwa paused to look at him for a second and gave him a small smile.

"You're something special, Jongho. I need to go, i have a customer coming in. Enjoy your night."

Just like that he was gone. Jongho sat there, his mind malfunctioning. What was there even to think about? He wanted a dom, Seonghwa was perfect for that. He had a small crush on Seonghwa too.

The nasty feeling inside his boxers made him jump down and grimace as he walked out of the vip part, searching for Jiwoo. The silver-haired woman was laughing with some other woman while mixing a drink.

"Jongho!" Jiwoo said, smiling.

"Hey." Jongho smiled back.

"I saw you going to the Beginning of the end. Did you pay?"

"Nahh, some really handsome man paid for me." Jongho smirked at Jiwoo, who gasped.

"Seonghwa?"

"Yeah."

Jiwoo and the woman squealed together.

"Why are you fangirling? Give me clean boxers, please." Jongho muttered, his cheeks getting a pinkish colour.

"Did he make you- What did you guys do?" Jiwoo asked, wheezing for air.

"You're such a kdrama cliché girl Jiwoo, shut your mouth and give me boxers."

"Excuse you, i'm a woman, i don't use boxers. I have lace panties, though. I'm sure Seonghwa will like them." Jiwoo winked at blushing Jongho.

"Ask Joseph then!"

"No, i will not ask him. You're putting on my lace panties."

Jongho pouted, but he only got his hair ruffled and a hand dragged him away.

"Jiwoo, i swear to god-"

Jiwoo closed the door of a dressing room and opened her bag.

"Pink or black?"

"Bla-"

"Pink." Jiwoo said, and threw them to Jongho.

Jongho glared at Jiwoo before he started taking off his jeans.

"Don't look."

"Oh come on! I want to see how they fit you! I'm your best friend after all!"

Jongho stopped.

Best friend.

"You're my- my friend?" Jongho asked.

Wow, what an emotional moment.

"Yeah, i'm your best friend!" Jiwoo smiled, but her smile faded as she saw Jongho's eyes water.

"Oh no baby don't cry, i didn't mean to make you cry!" Jiwoo exclaimed and hugged Jongho tightly.

Jongho's lower lip trembled and his eyes were watery, but he didn't need to cry. Jiwoo was there hugging him, telling him she was there. Jongho had an actual friend.

"God, i'm such a baby." He laughed, drying his eyes.

"Finally you realised that!" Jiwoo grinned, letting Jongho go.

"You... don't have friends?" She carefully asked, holding Jongho's face between her hands.

"Yeah." He answered, smiling a bit.

"Now you have. Tell me your number, we can hang out whenever you want to. And have sleepovers, god do you know how much i love you?"

Jongho pretended to gag but then laughed.

"Now i know." He told Jiwoo his number who saved it and sent Jongho a message.

"Come on, put the panties on, we're going to the dancefloor."

Jongho smirked and took off his jeans and nasty boxers, making faces at them before throwing them to trash.

"I ain't washing those."

Jiwoo snorted, smiling. The panties were too small for him, but atleast he got them on.

"Oh man, why do men always have the best asses? I envy Seonghwa." Jiwoo said, laughing.

Jongho winked at her.

"So how did he make you cum?" Jiwoo asked.

"So, he paid me the membership and then asked me if i would like to get to known the stuff you guys use. He led me to some room and showed me the things before asking me to lay down on the metallic table and close my eyes." Jongho smirked.

Jiwoo gasped.

"Continue!"

"Then, he put the leather straps around my wrists and naturally i startled, but he told it was okay and said that i could pull myself free because he wouldn't actually tie me. Then he started talking dirty. Like really dirty."

Jiwoo bit her nails, eyes comically wide. What a bitch.

"He spoke so well that i actually got lost and thought it was real. God, his voice!"

"Don't stop!"

Jongho almost snorted at that. That sounded wrong.

"Well, then i cummed and i was really embarrassed but he wasn't. Then he asked me if i was looking for a dom, and -please give me drumroll- said that he would like to be my dom."

Jiwoo fake fainted at that and Jongho attacked her by laying on top of him.

"YOU BITCH!" He laughed, tickling Jiwoo who laughed.

"I'M SORRY! I'LL STOP!"

Jongho rolled to lay beside her, and watched the roof.

"He said i don't have to hurry. I said i'll give him an answer next week, but we both know i don't have to think about it." Jongho sighed, rolling to his side to hug Jiwoo.

"You're an amazing human, Jongho. I don't know what made you come here, but i'm glad you came."

Jongho smiled.

"I'm glad i came too."

"Come on, put your jeans on and let's get drinks and dance. Or don't put jeans on, people will love your ass." Jiwoo smirked, booping Jongho's nose.

"I'd rather put my pants on, thank you very much."

They stood up and Jongho slid on his jeans, leaving the dressing room with Jiwoo.

"Strong or weak alcohol?" Jiwoo asked, smirking.

"What question is that?"

Let's just say, that night they danced on tables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo😳😳 did you like it? My phone leaves to get fixed today, and i need to go back to my old phone. I will be able to post the last part though, don’t worry. Also i’m currently writing a new Jonghwa fic!


	4. Going just like that dream song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story. I feel really sad :(( but i want to thank you all! Thank you so much for reading this story and taking your time on commenting. 
> 
> This story ends now, but i am currently writing a new jongho x seonghwa fic (with bottom jongho) so fear no more! As i finish it, i will start posting it. It will have about same amount of chapters, or more. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this story. I will try to grow and get better as an author❤️ Once again, thank you for reading.

Jongho was nervous as fuck again. It felt like the first night at the club, but this time the club was familiar.

He leaned against the cool brick wall, breathing in and out. He blew out puffs of smoke caused by the cold air.

Seonghwa was somewhere in there waiting for Jongho to come and tell him what he wanted to hear. Or what he didn't want to hear. But Jongho just couldn't get himself to actually walk inside because his legs felt like jelly. Sleep had been an unknown verb last night, all he had been doing was smiling like an idiot and rolling in his bed. One morning class of literature and he had fallen asleep, earning a scolding from his teacher, but it was worth it.

Seonghwa had been in his dream.

It's safe to say, Jongho had played the metal table scene inside his mind thousands of times last week. He didn't masturbate much, but somehow he had ended jerking himself off in his bathroom thinking about Seonghwa and his low voice and godly body.

Tonight he had spent extra time on his looks and make up. Everything was waterproof, just in case he would cry. The leather pants hugged his legs, not uncomfortably but rather tightly. As embarrassing as it was, he even wore lace panties. God help him and Jiwoo. He had even dyed his hair to even blacker color. Silver earrings dangled in his ears, which were now protesting the cold air.

"Jongho, why are you freezing over there? Come inside!" He heard BM yell, and he sighed.

"I'm fucking nervous, okay?" He said, walking over to the bigger man.

"Why?" BM asked as he closed the door behind Jongho without even bothering to check his ID.

"I'm supposed to meet my possible dominant and i'm scared shitless." Jongho murmured, wrapping his hands around BM's muscular body.

It definitely took the another man by surprise, but the strong arms wrapped around his body.

"Who would that be?"

"Seonghwa." Jongho sighed, pressing his cheek on BM's chest.

"He's a good man. Don't be scared, he'll take care of you very well. There's a reason why he's everyone's favorite."

Jongho nodded, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

It was no secret that over the weeks Jongho had become the baby of basically everyones who worked here.

"Any tips?" Jongho asked and relaxed even more when BM rested his chin on top of his head.

"Don't be scared, don't lie about what you want and what you don't want to do. Don't overthink, and never hesitate using the safeword if you want to. Yes, the acts are to pleasure both dom and sub, but you don't have to torture yourself for others. Relax and enjoy."

Jongho nodded, and let go of BM.

"Thanks, BM." He smiled at the big man.

"Call me Matthew. And no problem, i feel like a proud parent. It has been three weeks and my son is going to have dom!" Matthew exclaimed, smiling brightly and Jongho snorted.

"You're so extra."

Jongho continued forward, his each step being harder than last one.

"What colour would it today be, Jongie?" Somin asked, a smiling Joseph standing right next to her.

"Pink. I'm sure Jiwoo has already gossiped but i’m meeting Seonghwa."

"Yeah, she has. Now is your lucky time, Seonghwa is at the bar, if i'm seeing right. Get that dom, baby!" Somin whistled, making Jongho blush in embarrassement.

"I'm not a baby! Get a life, losers." Jongho tied the bracelet around his wrist and stuck his tongue out like a child, earning snorts from the other two. He walked to the doors, and opened them, taking a deep breath.

"Have fun, Jongho. Don't be scared."

"Easier said than done, motherfuckers."

The doors closed behind him,

The woman Jiwoo had talked with last time greeted Jongho from the stage where she was currently fucked, and Jongho gave her a weak smile back. His whole body trembled as he searched for black haired hot man.

Seonghwa was nowhere to be seen, so Jongho walked towards the bar where Seonghwa was supposed to be.

Just as he crossed the empty floor and lifted his trembling hand to push some hair behind his ear, another hand caught his wrist. Jongho's breath hitched, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Were you looking for me or running away from me?" Seonghwa's low voice asked him.

Jongho swallowed and turned to face him.

"I was... looking for you."

"Were you?" Seonghwa lifted his eyebrow (which should be illegal) and smiled a little bit.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's get rolling then. We have a table reserved."

Seonghwa turned around and let go of Jongho's wrist, walking towards the quietest corner of the whole club. It was far away from anything that produced music.

The club wasn't a 'club club'. The music was really quiet and only heard at the bar, making sure everyone had peace.

Seonghwa sat down and gestured Jongho to sit in front of him, which he did. Jongho crossed his legs to look more elegant, but it probably made him look even more like a twink.

It was silent between them for a moment before Seonghwa spoke.

"What's your answer?" He asked, tilting his head to look at Jongho.

The latter swallowed before quietly clearing his throat.

"I accept your request. I want to be your submissive."

Seonghwa was quiet, before a smirk rose on his lips again.

"Perfect." Seonghwa pulled a notebook from his jacket, and opened it.

"Put X to everything you want to experience or try. Put a circle to things and acts you don't know if you want to try, but possibly yes. Don't put any mark to things that are out of your preferences."

Easy enough. Jongho opened the notebook and eyed the first page.

Spanking: X

Bondage: X

Edging: X

Overstimulation: X

Physical marks: X

Choking: X

Humiliation: X

Voyeurism: O

Knife play: O

Needle play:

Pee play:

Excrement play:

He filled the whole page, continuing to next page.

Virgin: No

Non sexual or sexual bdsm: Sexual

Kinks: Praise kink, master kink, hand kink, more to be explored

Kissing: X

Fingering: X

Oral sex: X

Penetration: X

Rules: You must respect your dominant and call him 'master'. You must obey his orders, otherwise a punishment will be fulfilled. The safe word is crescent. You must use it whenever the situation gets too much for you. Some acts might leave physical injuries, both you and your dominant are responsible for those. You must not cum or touch yourself without permission.

Sign: Choi Jongho

Seonghwa had planned this well. Jongho felt confident after filling few more pages of basic and not-so-basic information. He handed the notebook to Seonghwa, who read his preferences.

"Sounds good. Really good." He hummed, his long fingers playing with the corner of some page.

Jongho swallowed again, cursing his salivary glands.

Seonghwa placed the notebook inside his jacket again, meeting Jongho's gaze.

"Now, if you would give me your left wrist..."

Jongho lifted his trembling hand up and rested it on the table before Seonghwa's fingers lifted it tenderly up again.

"You're probably really nervous, and i know this is a really weird and new situation to you." Seongwa said while opening his bracelet.

"Y-yeah."

"You know, i've been really kind with you. You keep forgetting the 'master', but let me tell you, from now on forgetting it means a punishment."

Jongho nodded, and watched as the taller man tied a white bracelet around his wrist.

"This is it, Choi Jongho." He said when he finished tying the bracelet.

"You're officially mine." Seonghwa's voice was deeper than usually, and he pressed a kiss on Jongho's knuckles.

Jongho blushed, and something inside him turned.

"Would you be up to a session? Now that we have cleared things. Not a lot of pain, just trying all kinds of stuff. A nice welcome to bdsm world.

It sounded good. Nothing too bad, just getting a handle of it.

"Yeah. Master." Jongho blurted out, holding his breath.

Seonghwa chuckled.

"You learn well, Jongho. Stand up, we're leaving to my room."

Jongho stood up, and started walking beside Seonghwa.

"Do you have your own room here, master?" He asked and mentally patted himself on the shoulder for remembering the 'master'.

"I do. It's only mine." Seonghwa answered while they walked through the club.

"Do you usually handle your customers in there, master?"

"No. Only subs that have my white bracelet."

Jongho wondered who had been his last sub. Jiwoon had said it had been years singe Seonghwa had had one, but Jongho couldn't stop the jealousy and insecure feeling he got.

"Have you had many subs, master?"

"One."

"What happened to it?" Jongho asked. He was probably playing with fire.

"Story for another time." Seonghwa's voice was a little stricter, and Jongho stayed quiet for the rest of their journey towards the room.

Seonghwa's room was in the vip part of course. It was the last room on the whole hallway, and apprently locked too. Seonghwa opened it with a key, before letting Jongho inside and closing the door.

The room was much more decorated than the club's rooms. The vip club's rooms were red, normal club's really dark purple but Seonghwa's was black. Everything was black, matte or shiny black.

The room had a couch and an armchair, a bed, tons of hooks hanging from the ceiling and different kind of tables. Whips and dildos were on the wall or shelves, and god Jongho's heart hammered. The room was only lighted by many candles placed everywhere around the room. It was just perfect. Not too bright but not too dark.

Seonghwa put the key back to his jacket's pocket before shrugging it off and hanging it on a stand. He walked towards the armchair and sat down.

"Alright, Jongho. Checking time."

Jongho was confused. Checking time?

"Take off your clothes."

It took few seconds until Jongho's brains registered what had been said, and he started undressing. He took off his shoes and socks as well as his shirt and let it fall on the floor, his cheek's warming from the way Seonghwa was looking at him. His stare was intense and it sent shivers running down Jongho's spine.

He unbuttoned his jeans when he remembered the lace panties. He already felt humiliated, but letting Seonghwa see them... it was another thing.

"Hurry up." Seonghwa's voice held a lot of authority.

Jongho slid down the jeans, his cheeks probably crimson red, but he hoped Seonghwa couldn't see them in the dimly lit room.

"Do you- are those panties?" Seonghwa asked, and Jongho bit his lower lip

"Answer me."

"Yes, master. They are." Jongho quickly said, not wanting to face punishments.

"Turn around."

Jongho slowly turned around, his brains screaming 'what are you doing?! What the hell are you doing?!' at him.

"What a lucky boy i am. Take them off too, and don't turn around."

Jongho ignored his cock which was getting a little excited and slid off the panties.

"Present yourself for me."

What did that even mean?

"Lean forward with your upper body and grab your asscheeks and spread them as wide open as you can."

Jongho could die out of embarrassement right now, but he had no other options than to obey. He slowly leaned forward and spread his asscheeks open.

He heard Seonghwa stand up and walk closer to him, before he felt fingers touching his ass.

"Good. Turn around and stand straight."

Jongho let his body go back to its normal position and he turned around. Something about the fact that he was the only naked one in this room made it a little bit hotter but also more shameful.

"Sit on the bed."

Jongho sat on the table Seonghwa had pointed, and waited. His heart thumbed harder than ever.

"Lay down on your back."

He obeyed, laying down and suppressing a shiver.

"Because this is your first time, we're doing stuff on the bed."

Seonghwa walked towards him with rope in his hand. Only now Jongho saw the rings the headboard had, and everything clicked in his head.

"Hands up." Every word Seonghwa let out was laced with authority and danger.

Jongho lifted his hands up, and Seonghwa tied the rope around both of them before tying it to the headboard. His ankles got the same treatment, but with their own ropes, spreading his legs a bit open.

Next came the blinfold. The black silky fabric was soft and calming on his eyes, but the thought that he couldn't see anything was scary.

He had no idea where Seonghwa was. Jongho was all tied up, he wouldn't be able to get free without Seonghwa's help. Maybe he should've had gotten to know him a little bit better, but then again, he was glad he didn't. It was all new and exciting.

Suddenly Jongho felt fingers touch his chest. His whole body stiffened first, but then relaxed when Seonghwa's fingers only danced on his skin.

Jongho knew what Seonghwa wanted to accomplish by putting a blindfold on him. It heightened his other senses; he could only rely on hearing, feeling, smelling and tasting. Crossing over the sense of seeing made his other senses extra heightened.

Seonghwa's fingers played with Jongho's skin, touching probably every skincell in his body.

Suddenly he pinched Jongho's nipple, earning a yelp from Jongho. Seonghwa chuckled and his hand continued down, all the way to Jongho's cock, where his finger massaged the tip. Jongho moaned quietly, trying to lift hips hips.

However Seonghwa's hands left his body. Jongho could only hear the sound of his steps as Seonghwa walked to do something in the room, maybe to get something. Jongho's heart beat uncomfortably fast.

"I don't want to scare you, but i don't want to tell you what i am doing. So i'm just going to say that expect pain." Seonghwa was back beside Jongho.

Jongho's body stiffened. He was nervous, excited and scared.

Something hot touched Jongho's body and he let out a pained moan. The thing that had dripped on his chest was hot, not too hot but pleasantly hot. It made his skin tingle, and pleasure buzzed up his veins. The stinging on his chest lessened, but before he could even prepare himself, Seonghwa poured that thing on the right side of his stomach. Jongho gasped, his body arching a little bit.

"God..." Jongho breathed out, enjoying the stinging, but also not looking forward to the next drip. It was contradictionary; at the same time he wanted more, but he didn't want Seonghwa to pour more on him. He felt Seonghwa peel off the thing on his skin (which he now guessed was candle wax) and blow some air on it.

The next time he poured wax on Jongho's skin was much stronger. It was hotter, unpleasantly hot. By reflex Jongho tried to get his hands free and touch his skin to get the burning off, but the ropes held him tightly.

After the worst pain disappeared, he was left with the feeling of feeling your heartbeat on your skin. It felt good, and Jongho could feel his cock hardening even more.

He wasn't used to the feeling of burning, but it didn't feel too bad as Seonghwa poured it on his skin for the fourth time. When he peeled off the dry wax and then massaged the skin with his fingers, Jongho let out a moan. It was such a weird feeling, and he was confused of what to feel, but his mind just... mind just said 'damn, i want more.'

He was mentally prepared for the next pour, but he could feel the difference between this and the second wax.

Jongho cried out loud and almost felt the tears in his eyes. The third wax was extremely hot, and the burning sensation didn't go away like it had gone with the other waxes.

"M-master, i-it's... painful" Jongho breathed out as he tried to get free.

He heard Seonghwa chuckle, before he leaned closer and Jongho felt his breath on his face.

"Is it? Or is it just a new feeling to you?"

Jongho moaned as Seonghwa took off the wax, his skin stinging a lot.

"Fuck yes it is, it's my first time for fuck's sake." Jongho mumbled.

Oh no.

"Hmm? What was that?" Seonghwa asked.

"I'm sorry master." Jongho quickly apologized.

"I'm afraid sorry won't quit it, baby. I think you need a punishment, am i right?" He asked.

Jongho bit his lower lip and didn't answer.

"Answer me."

"Yes, i need. That was really bad of me to act like that." Jongho answered.

"That's what i thought." Seonghwa walked around the room, probably searching for something to punish Jongho with.

Jongho's heart raced. He was excited but scared.

Seonghwa walked closer again. Without knowing what would happen seconds felt like minutes.

"Count and thank me."

Jongho couldn't even realize what was happening when Seonghwa hit his inner thigh with a whip. Atleast that was what Jongho thought it was. He couldn't see after all. He cried out and pulled the restraints.

"Count and thank me, Jongho." Seonghwa's voice left no space to disobey.

"O-one. Thank you, master."

Another hit. The sharp pain from his sensitive inner thigh spread around his whole thigh, making him flex his muscles by reflex.

"Two... thank you master."

Third hit made Jongho cry out again, this time even louder. It hurted so much. But the pain felt so good.

"Thr-three. Thank you, master."

Fourth one. Jongho's eyes were moist and he squeezed his fists with knuckles white.

"Four. Thank you master." His voice was barely above a whisper. Getting hit by a whip just sucked his energy out.

The fifth one came and Jongho let out a moan. It was a pained one blended with pleasure, and to be honest, it surprised Jongho too. Never in his life he had knew he would enjoy getting hit.

"F-five. Thank you master."

"Good boy." Seonghwa probably threw the whip away, because something hit the floor.

Jongho didn't have much time to prepare for the next touch, but it wasn't that bad at all. The bed dipped, and something wet touched his skin. Lips.

Seonghwa kissed the probably angry red spots on his skin, leaving even more stinging. Jongho's breath hitched as the kisses continued upper. Seonghwa's tongue played with Jongho's nipple, making the smaller moan and writhe around.

Seonghwa paused just at Jongho's neck and bit down painfully. Jongho cried out loud at the sensation. He would definitely have to wear high collars the next week. 

"You have my mark now." Seonghwa's voice was raspy and low, it made Jongho's manhood harden ever more.

To speak of which, his cock had grown almost painfully hard. Seonghwa kept on sucking and marking his skin, and it didn't really help Jongho's boner.

Seonghwa stood up again, leaving the bed. He came back soon, and Jongho felt his ankles get free.

He waited. He listened to his slow, deep breathing.

Sound of a bottle being opened. Moist sounds.

Something wet poking his hole.

"M-master..." Jongho started, fearing for his poor asshole.

"Shh..." Seonghwa's calming voice hushed him, and Jongho shut his mouth.

A finger entered his hole, probably knuckle-deep judging from the feeling. Jongho gritted his teeth together at the familiar burning it caused. The finger moved slowly in and out.

Second finger. Jongho let out a moan. The fingers separated, scissoring Jongho's protesting hole. It burned, but not too much. Seonghwa's fingers touched his walls everywhere, clearly searching for something. And he found it. Jongho moaned loudly when Seonghwa's long fingers brushed his prostate.

The fingers pulled out, leaving his hole clench a little around nothing. Jongho wanted to reach our for his cock and just touch it, do anything to make himself cum.

Jongho whimpered and pulled the restraints, desperate for anything pleasurable. His cock ached.

The sound of steps came closer, and something pressed against his hole again. Jongho gasped and tried to push his hips against that thing entering him.

Something vibrated inside him. Jongho stilled.

Seonghwa adjusted the vibrator inside him, making sure it touched his prostate all the time.

This couldn't mean anything good.

Seonghwa left the bed again, walking farer away. He started the vibrator, first on a low, calm level, but it was enough to get some moans out of Jongho.

"Remember. You're not allowed to cum before i say so." Seonghwa said.

Jongho wanted to cry. His cock ached too hard already and the vibrator in his ass caused him so much pleasure that not cumming was impossible.

"I-i can't..." Jongho moaned, but looked like it was wrong answer, because Seonghwa put the vibrator's mode higher.

Jongho shook his body and tried to pull his hands free. He tried to get the vibrator away from his prostate but he couldn't, it didn't move. Jongho moaned, sweat forming on his forehead.

The pressure in his lower abdomen grew, and Jongho arched his back. His breathing was fast and irregular. He was so, so close-

Just as he was about to cum, Seonghwa turned the vibrator off.

Jongho's chest heaved and he gasped for air, still not believing he didn't cum. The pain on his cock was almost unbearable, it felt like it would explode.

As Jongho came down from his high, the vibrator got on again. This time on even higher level.

God, it fucking hurt so much, but it hurt so good. His whole body felt warm, almost feverish, and sweat ran down his face. The pleasure from his prostate made him see stars, and that attached to the growing pain- Jongho felt like passing out. Tears sprung to his eyes and he sucked in a hasty breath. The vibrator in his ass made him feel so much pleasure that he wouldn't be able to hold the cum in for long anymore.

"Seonghwa- master!" Jongho moaned and pulled the restraints.

He heard Seonghwa chuckle when first tears ran down Jongho's face, his blindfold getting wet. He was so close again, he knew he would cum-

Seonghwa turned the vibrator off again. Jongho let out a sob, he was so frustrated. His cock hurt so much and he just wanted to cum. First thoughts in his head were _i hate this i hate this it hurts it hurts_ but deep inside his mind it turned to pleasure.

"Do you think you've done well enough? Do you want to cum?" Seonghwa asked, his voice seductive and low.

"Y-yes, please master, please let me cum." Jongho begged, his voice laced with desperation.

It was quiet for a while.

"Okay. You can cum."

The vibrator turned on again and Jongho sobbed. It hurt, it felt so good, god Jongho saw stars. His whole body trembled as the warm feeling in his abdomen grew. Jongho cummed with a loud, high-pitched moan, white flashing in his eyes for a second. The feeling of the pressure dying away felt so good. The vibrator was probably on the lowest level and Jongho tried to calm down. His breath was fast and his hands really hurted from all the pulling he had done, but still, he felt good.

Seonghwa walked closer again and pulled the vibrator out, leaving Jongho feeling empty.

Jongho felt needy.

He needed something way bigger than the small vibrator he had had in his ass. He wanted some real flesh, real meat inside him and _now._ His hole clenched around nothing, he felt empty, he felt like he needed a good fucking. To let the rest of the emotions out.

"Master." Jongho breathed out. His cheeks were already slightly red from the 'exercise' he was doing, but his thoughts made him blush even harder.

"Yes, Jongho?" Seonghwa asked.

"Please fuck me. Please." Jongho almost whispered.

It was silent. Seonghwa said nothing.

"I need it, i really do. I'm all yours. Do anything you want to but just fuck me. I need your cock. Please."

He heard a low growl. It sent shivers running down his spine,

"God. If you beg me like that i don't know if i can hold back. Jesus, having a body and a face like yours should be banned." Jongho heard the sound of belt being opened. Some shuffling of clothes, and Jongho felt hot again. He felt excited, this fucking hot man he had dreamed of was about to fuck him.

"Let's take this thing off. I want you to see how i fuck you so well." Seonghwa ripped the blindfold off. Jongho had to close his eyes to adjust to the light even if it wasn't that bright, but the man in front of him was.

Seonghwa's body was perfect. His muscles were well defined and his skin slightly tanned. Jongho almost drooled at the abs and biceps he saw, not leaving the thighs out. But Seonghwa's cock was HUGE. It was long and veiny, and it stood proudly.

"God, you look so fucking fuckable. Can't wait to fuck you until you only remember my name." Seonghwa growled while he crossed the bed to find Jongho's lips.

He kissed Jongho hungrily, almost aggressively, not leaving space or time to say a thing. His lips were soft and plump against Jongho's, but the kiss was so full of lust, that Jongho didn't pay any attention to the texture. He just wanted to get fucked.

Their tongues collided, and Seonghwa let out a growl again, sucking and kissing Jongho mercilessly. Jongho kissed back.

He just wanted to be able to touch Seonghwa, but at the same time the thought of getting fucked while not being able to do anything made everything even hotter.

Their saliva changed owner and Jongho bit down on Seonghwa's lower lip, earning yet another growl. Seonghwa broke the kiss and didn't waste time before closing his lips around Jongho's right nipple. Jongho moaned, squeezing his hands to fists.

"Fuck, i can't wait." Seonghwa said while he backed up and squeezed some lube of the bottle he had to his hand and massaged it on his cock. Jongho swallowed the saliva that had filled his mouth. His body trembled with anticipation, waiting to be filled.

Seonghwa pressed the wet tip of his cock against Jongho's rim of muscles and massaged it with a smirk, making Jongho moan. He lifted Jongho's right leg to his shoulder.

"Fuck... master, just push in already..." Jongho moaned out.

"Fuck master. Say Seonghwa. You're calling my name tonight. I want to see your pretty lips say my name only." And like that he snapped his hips forward, his whole length entering Jongho's tight hole.

Jongho arched his back and gasped for air, it felt like Seonghwa's cock was somewhere in his stomach, but god it felt good. He felt so full and stretched, just like he liked it.

Gunhak couldn't do this shit.

"Fuck fuck fuck, i didn't except you to be this tight, holy shit." Seonghwa groaned, throwing his head back.

He started pulling out and pushing in, Jongho's hole resisting it first, but then giving up. This huge thing would wreck his hole anyways, no matter how hard it tried to stop it from entering.

"FUCK!" Jongho cursed when Seonghwa pushed particulally harshly inside, making him bite his lower lip.

"Jesus." Seonghwa cursed too, as he fastened his pace. His powerful thighs and pelvis muscles flexed, using their power to let these two bodies become one.

Seonghwa grunted loudly as the pace got even faster, skin slapping against skin. Jongho let out lewd moans as Seonghwa's veiny cock slid in and out, then deeply in again and again.

Jongho had never felt anything like this. This feeling was unfamiliar in a familiar way, because sex with Gunhak was nothing like this.

Sex with Seonghwa felt amazing. Jongho felt euphoric, his whole body radiating heat and his eyes giving away lust and pleasure. The huge cock inside him touched every single place in his ass, creating waves of pleasure.

Seonghwa's cock slid in and out, making the taller groan loudly and grab Jongho's waist in a bruising grip.

"Seonghwa oh fuck, fuck..." Jongho moaned, trying to pull his hands free.

Sweat ran down his face while the hottest man in this world fucked him senseless.

"I'm coming, can i cum, can i cum please?" Jongho begged, throwing his head and arching his back as Seonghwa hit his prostate just right.

"Fuck yeah." Seonghwa grunted, speeding up the pace even more.

Jongho bit his lower lip and let out a high-pitched moan as he cummed, the hot cum landing on his own stomach.

His ass clenched too, making Seonghwa growl and his cock pulsate while his sticky cum pumped inside Jongho's ass.

Jongho tried to catch his breath, and Seonghwa slid out. He reached up and untied Jongho's wrists (which probably had some pretty bad chafes from the ropes) and looked Jongho deep in to his eyes.

They were both sweaty and out of breath, but they stared to each other's eyes. Seonghwa's pretty, dark eyes shone as he looked at Jongho.

"Go on a date with me." Seonghwa stated.

"W-what?" Jongho whispered back.

"I know this is really early but you just catched my eye few weeks ago but i really, really want to take you on a date."

"Yeah. I will." Jongho promised, still confused about the sudden date invite.

Seonghwa smiled a bit before gently rolling Jongho over, his body still on top of Jongho's (he used his arms to keep himself up, barely touching Jongho but still really close) and pushed in again.

Seonghwa used his abs and the muscles on his ass to curl his body and to push even deeper in, making Jongho mewl. His cock brushed Jongho's prostate every single time he pushed in again.

Jongho was sure the angels were coming to get him to heaven. And Seonghwa was the devil, corrupting Jongho.

To be honest, Jongho would stay with the devil.

Seonghwa's hands were right beside Jongho's body as he kept himself up, pushing in and out while groaning loudly.

Jongho pushed his hips back, desperate to get a little bit more of the huge cock inside him. He wouldn't walk tomorrow.

Seonghwa seemed to catch his idea, and focused on pushing as deep inside as he could, touching Jongho's prostate every time.

Tears formed in Jongho's eyes, his sensitive cock and hole prostesting but the pleasure clouding his mind.

"Seonghwa..." Jongho cried out as he took in the big cock while rubbing his own against the sheets.

He felt Seonghwa straighten up, lifting Jongho up too, turning him around and placing his arms under Jongho's thighs.

Jongho was gonna ride Seonghwa.

Seonghwa sat on top of his legs, starting to lift Jongho up and down.

The smaller one didn't have any energy left. He just wrapped his arms around Seonghwa's neck as the latter wrecked his really sensitive hole even more, Jongho moaning loudly. Tears ran down Jongho's face. He wasn't in this world anymore.

So heaven and hell really could get mixed up, huh. Because what he was feeling was definitely heaven, but the one making him feel like that was devil. Or maybe hell was full of pleasure. Maybe sinning like this was worth staying in hell.

"Fuck! Seonghwa!" Jongho's nails dug to Seonghwa's back, but the other didn't probably even feel it. Seonghwa cursed under his breath and lifted Jongho up and down, the smaller sliding easily on his cock.

It didn't take long until they both cummed at the same time, Jongho with a loud cry and Seonghwa with a loud growl.

Seonghwa placed Jongho gently on the bed, sliding next to him.

Jongho sobbed, his cock pulsating. It would probably take a while for Jongho to come down from his high, but it didn't matter.

Seonghwa pulled Jongho closer, wrapping his arms around Jongho's body and bringing him close. He watched the white bracelet with a proud smile. This boy was now his.

After years of searching and meeting thousands of people, he finally found the one. The perfect one for him.

Seonghwa watched as the smaller one quickly fell asleep, his body sweaty and tired. Jongho's eyes fluttered shut, his breathing calmed down and his grip on Seonghwa's left hand loosened. His round cheeks and pouty lips relaxed, no muscles moving them anymore.

Seonghwa smiled, and caressed Jongho's cheek.

————

Epilogue

Jongho walked to the club with a huge smile on his face. Last week's date had gone well, and he was happier than ever. They had mutual feelings.

"Hi, Matthew" Jongho greeted Matthew while flashing a smile.

"Jongho, hi!" The big man answered.

"Damn, Seonghwa really helped you that much?" He asked while ruffling Jongho's hair.

"I owe him my life." Jongho grinned and then waved as he walked forward.

"Sominnie, Joseph" Jongho greeted and hugged the man.

"Woah, you are on a good mood?" Joseph asked, smiling.

"What bracelet today?" Somin asked with a teasing tone.

Jongho smiled while showing off his white bracelet.

"Anyways, my boyfriend is waiting for me. Gotta go. Bye!" Jongho said while grinning and stepping inside the club.

He searched for Seonghwa, and spotted the man at the bar. He and Jiwoo were talking, so Jongho walked towards them. The woman saw him first and smiled.

"Hello, Jongho. I was just talking to your dom, and he said you did very well on your first session."

"I did? Guess i need to believe my boyfriend then, huh."

"You guys are together?" Jiwoo asked.

Seonghwa bit his lower lip and turned to Jongho.

"You know, you can't pull shit like that, my dear Jongho. My weak, weak heart can't take that."

Jongho smiled at the man and hugged him. He wanted to have Seonghwa's arms around him again.

"I'm sorry boyfriend."

"You brat. But i love you."

Jongho paused. I love you?

It had only been like four weeks since they met. They had only gone on one date and officially dated for four days. Was it possible that Seonghwa was in love with him as much as Jongho was in love with Seonghwa?

"I love you too." Jongho mumbled, hugging the taller even closer.

Seonghwa chuckled, and caressed Jongho's back.

They held hands as they walked away from the bar towards Seonghwa's room.

"Are you gonna be naughty, Jongho?" Seonghwa asked.

"Depends. Master."

Seonghwa pinched Jongho's buttcheek, which made the younger sprint away from his dom with a squeak. His dominant ran after him while laughing.

They both had found what they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to get them together so i decided to write a short epilogue. 
> 
> Thank you for supporting this story, wonhoesramen thanks!
> 
> Let’s see in the next jonghwa story.
> 
> Ps. A small spoiler about it: ateez’s concept🥰
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)


End file.
